


To be or not to be legal

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [27]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Past) Vigilante Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bonding, Don’t copy to another site, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Izuku asks a tough question.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	To be or not to be legal

To be or not to be legal

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

“Hey, Toshinori, can I ask you something?” Izuku said, panting a bit after their jog.

“Sure,” Toshinori nodded, staring out at the beach. He let out a sigh—Izuku really outdid himself.

“What’s your opinion on…Vigilantes?” Toshinori looked over his shoulder, arching a brow at Izuku’s blush, “I mean…you used to be one.”

“Is there something you want to tell me, my boy? Need some help covering your tracks?” Izuku’s blush and frantic, incoherent protests told him what he already knew. Izuku…he didn’t have the temperament that made a Vigilante. Toshinori had no doubt that he’d make a great Hero once he truly came into his powers and matured (a fair bit, he could admit). But Vigilantes…they were made out of different stuff. Not better or tougher or anything like that, simply different. When Izuku trailed off into a lame shrug, Toshinori said, “Why do you ask?”

“Well…we touch on it at U.A., sometimes. But the teachers are,” he bit his lower lip, “…a little biased.” Toshinori snorted. “Okay, a lot biased. And so are most of the other students. Some of them, though, are pretty neutral towards Vigilantes, and I’ve been talking a bit with them. But I figured, well, you, rather infamously, used to work alongside Spider-Man before joining the Avengers.”

“I still worked with Spider-Man,” Toshinori cut-in, “even after joining the Avengers. And Captain Britain—before he left for home.”

“Really?” Izuku tilted his head, “Huh…I didn’t know that. Why didn’t I know that?”

“Internationally speaking, anything the Avengers do will overshadow what Spider-Man—or any Vigilante—does. Not that it doesn’t make their work any less important or meaningful.”

“And Captain Britain…isn’t he the United Kingdom’s top Hero. Kind of like you?”

Toshinori smirked, “We have remarkably similar career paths, I’ll admit.” Except his mentor wasn’t an asshole—well, Nana wasn’t.

“So…you approve of Vigilantes?”

Toshinori sighed, “We’re heading towards dangerous territory.”

“Well…yeah,” Izuku nodded, “that’s…why I brought it up.”

Toshinori grunted, gesturing to a nearby bench, “Let’s sit down.” Once they were comfortable, he said, “Make no mistake, I do believe in the Pro-Hero system. It offers a great deal of financial support—and believe me, you _do not_ want to have to stitch your own costumes—thank god the one I brought to the U.S. was practically indestructible.”

Izuku blanched, “Yeah that…that would be worrisome.”

“To say nothing of your mental health—Japan might seem harsh against Vigilantes, but we’ve never created robots or formed hit squads specifically to take down Vigilantes—well, one of them.” He chuckled; Peter had some of the worst luck.

“Wha—oh, uh, Spider-Man, right?” Toshinori just nodded. “Why? I mean, he had been impersonated once or twice but—oh!” Izuku snapped his fingers, “It’s because of the mafia, right? He interfered with their business—quite a lot, from what I’ve gathered—and since they had a lot of influence in American society, they used their resources to try and eliminate him.”

“Uh…yeah.” Toshinori arched a brow, “How’d you come to that conclusion?”

“It came up one day.”

“It…came up?” Izuku shrugged, prompting a chuckle from Toshinori, “Kids these days…But such corruption existed even in Japan, once upon a time.”

“Until you wiped out the Yakuza.”

Toshinori winced, “I might have hammered in the final nail, but that coffin had been made long before my time.”

“Yeah,” Izuku nodded, “the Wolverine, right?”

Toshinori winced again, “Don’t say that in public. Yes, his…national tour certainly made things easier, but people had been working towards ending the Yakuza for years before then.” Even Gran, who didn’t care about glory or even his reputation, got annoyed when people insinuated that the Wolverine was the only reason the Yakuza were gone.

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything like that!” Toshinori let Izuku flounder for a bit longer (he was adorable when he got flustered). When he calmed down, Izuku said, “So…do you disapprove of Vigilantes?”

“No,” Toshinori instantly replied. Izuku leaned back, eyes wide. Toshinori ran a hand through his hair, “…When your part of a system in which you are, largely, told where to go and what to do, things can…fall through the cracks. You get so focused on the big threats—the bank robbers, the mass murderers, the bombastic Villains—that the ‘smaller’ threats—drug dealers, corrupt officials, human traffickers—are pushed from your mind.”

Izuku frowned, “Human trafficking is ‘small’?”

“Compared to men and women that wear garish colors and scream from the rooftops that they’re insane? Definitely.” Toshinori leaned back against the bench, “That’s where Vigilantes come in—they don’t stare down at the world from ivory towers. They’re down on the streets, walking through alleys, keeping a finger to the pulse of wherever it is they call home.” For a time, he was prepared to act a Vigilante in Japan. Back when he and Gran were unsure that he’d be allowed to be a Pro-Hero. His strength was what ultimately convinced officials that he was too valuable to leave to the wind, and his whirlwind success all but wiped his ‘international indiscretions’ off his record.

“But,” Izuku’s soft call brought him back to the present, “isn’t that what Underground Heroes—like Eraserhead—do too?”

Yes, but sometimes things called for a less-than-legal touch. A line even the surliest of Underground Heroes wouldn’t dare cross. But he couldn’t say such a thing to Izuku—it wouldn’t do to confuse the boy. In the end, he just shrugged, “True. In which case, converting Vigilantes to Pros should be a fairly easy task.”

“Well,” Izuku bent forward, resting his head in his hands, “once we stop treating them like one of the worst kinds of criminal.”

“That is true as well.” It all came down to control, really. Ensure all the pieces lined up in the way that was ‘best’ for the country. If anyone ever knew that he anonymously met with Vigilantes to give them advice and support, he’d be strung up by his toes. Well, he used to. He couldn’t help but wonder how that slippery Vigilante and his idol girlfriend were doing. Were they still doing good? Or had they decided to retire after all their trouble? Or perhaps they’d died, their lives nothing more than a statistic in some government file? Well, he could figure it out later.

“C’mon,” he stood up, patting Izuku’s shoulder. “It’s about time we got you home.”

Izuku hopped to his feet, leading the way, “Are you staying for dinner again?”

“If your mother will have me.”

“If she wouldn’t kick you out after that thing with the burger,” Izuku mock shuddered. “she never will.”

“Soy sauce, relish, and mustard are perfectly acceptable condiments!”

“Maybe in America,” Izuku chuckled, “but here in Japan, we have standards.” Toshinori rolled his eyes, picking up the pace. Izuku quickly overtook him, and soon enough, the pair were racing home.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: I’m just going to treat my series as AU to MHA: Vigilantes until it officially ends, and I can see how well it all meshes. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
